In operation, some electronic chips produce heat that needs to be evacuated. In certain cases, this production of heat is local and leads to a local and undesirable rise in the temperature.
Currently, a known solution is to equip electronic devices with metal plates, generally made of copper, and potentially to add radiators to them.
Nevertheless, such metal plates do not prevent an excessive local rise in the temperature of the electronic chips because the diffusion of the heat essentially takes place in the direction of the thickness of the metal plates. Moreover, during manufacturing, the metal plates are installed individually onto the electronic chips.
There is a need in the art to improve the evacuation of the heat produced, in particular locally, by the electronic chips and to enable a collective (wafer-scale) fabrication of electronic devices.